


Open like a Blooming Flower

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Backstory, Courtesans, Drabble, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flirting, Musicians, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fateful meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open like a Blooming Flower

Vin peeked out across the room from behind her fan. This was her first time playing a formal elven event, and working a room full of unfamiliar faces was a little intimidating. But the performance had gone well, and she hadn't lacked for drinks or dance partners since.

She had come expecting admirers, but the glance she caught from one of the lords surprised her. Everyone recognized Jesseryn Callais, said to be the most powerful elf in Highmark. It was a considering look he gave her - more than a mere physical appraisal. When she snapped shut her fan, he smiled.  



End file.
